El nuevo comienzo
by erza10
Summary: Que pasaría si una persona sin hasta aquel día era normal, su vida cambiaría en el momento preciso Que le llega una carta. Esta es la historia de Alison una chica que revolucionara el mundo mágico.( Es la misma que la otra historia pero con pequeños cambios) Es mi primer fic que espero os guste :)


**El nuevo comienzo**

_Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen son propiedad de J.K Rowling_

**CAPITULO 1:**

Al llegar del colegio, abatida de hacer tantos deberes extra, decidí ir a descansar un rato. Como no sabía qué hacer, fui al parque, que era el lugar que me quedaba más cerca. Estuve caminando un rato, rememorando el último libro que había leído, Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte. Mientras pensaba que la autora no había dicho si Harry había llegado a ser Auror, o si a Albus Potter lo habían puesto en Gryffindor, me estiré en el césped.

Al cabo de un rato, me desperté de un sobresalto. Había soñado algo sobre una lechuza que iba volando sobre una ciudad y entraba en una casa… fue un sueño bastante extraño, la verdad. Decidí no preocuparme y miré la hora… aunque, como no había mirado la hora antes de dormirme, no sabía del todo cierto cuánto rato había pasado… aunque supuse que bastante, puesto que un señor muy alto, algo así como un par de metros y con una enmarañada barba negra que le cubría gran parte de la cara que estaba unos metros más allá antes de tener ese sueño tan raro, se había ido. Decidí volver a casa y, peinándome como pude mi alborotado pelo, fui rodeando el parque.

En aquél momento, colgando de un árbol vi una flor muy bonita: tenía cinco pétalos rosados, teñidos de rojo por la punta y con forma alargada, aunque, de hecho, la flor tenía también una forma alargada. Dejé mi vago intento de peinarme con los dedos y pensé en mi abuela, enferma, en la cama y creí que podía llevarle esa flor para que se alegrase en cuanto la viese. Casi podía imaginarme una sonrisa de las suyas en su arrugada cara…

Saltando para poder agarrar la flor, sin conseguirlo, porque estaba demasiado alta, me hice un rasguño en la rodilla. Mientras intentaba limpiarme la sangre que salía del rasgunyo, vi la flor haciendo florituras a mí alrededor. Pero no soplaba ni una pizca de viento. Asustada, la agarré con la mano derecha y la tiré al suelo, desesperadamente. La pisé con mis bambas y me fui corriendo. En mi carrera, me topé con el hombre de la barba negra.

– ¡Cuidado, Allison! ¡Que me atropellas! –dijo, sonriente.

¡Aquello ya era demasiado! ¡Sabía mi nombre! ¡SABÍA MI NOMBRE! No podía creerlo. Lo esquive, y me fui calle abajo, hacia mi casa. A media carrera, decidí volverme para mirar si aquél hombre aún estaba, pero no. Había desaparecido, como si se hubiese desvanecido.

En aquél instante, me despertó un aleteo constante y, con los ojos entornados, vi una lechuza de color blanco entrar por la ventana de mi habitación. Un momento… aquello era lo que había soñado (lo que había soñado en el sueño). Entonces, me fijé en que llevaba un sobre en el pico.

– ¡Hola, lechuza! ¿Qué me traes? –dije, pensando que me debía estar volviendo completamente loca… soñaba cosas extrañas, dejaba que las lechuzas entrasen en mi casa y me trajeran la correspondencia… bueno, si estaba soñando (de nuevo), ¡quería despertar ya!

Agarré el sobre con las dos manos, puesto que era bastante grande, y me dispuse a observarlo detenidamente. Ahí ponía que iba dirigido a mí, así que decidí abrirlo. Dentro del sobre, había dos papeles, uno rezaba:

**COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA**

Directora: Minerva McGonagall (Gran Bruja y Hechicera, Orden Del Fénix (1971), Confederación Internacional de Brujas).

Estimada Allison Looper,

Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios que le adjuntamos. Las clases comienzan el 1 de Septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de Julio.

Muy cordialmente,

Filius Flitwick, Subdirector

De repente, me puse muy contenta. ¡Hogwarts! Qué ilusión me hacía… aunque, bien pensado, podía ser una broma pesada... no lo creía, o, mejor dicho, no quería creerlo…

Bajé las escaleras a toda prisa para encontrarme con mis padres y contarles la noticia, pero ellos eran muy cerrados a este tipo de cosas y se negaron rotundamente.

– Pero Allison, –razonaba mi padre– ¿Cómo quiere que exista Hogwarts? Esto debe ser una broma de algún graciosillo…

– Pero papá, soñé que estaba en el parque y me encontraba con…

– Hija, hemos dicho que no. Y caso cerrado. –Zanjó mi madre.

– Mamá…

– ¡BUM! –de repente se oyó como, des del comedor, alguien hacía un ruido estrepitoso.

– Ay, madre mía… ¡malditos polvos flu! –Escuchamos que decía una voz grave– ¡No volveré a usarlos nunca con chimeneas muggle!

De repente, vi a un hombre muy corpulento saliendo por la puerta del comedor. Era, cómo no, Hagrid, con su inconfundible barba embrollada y su chaleco de piel de topo.

– ¡Hola Allison! ¿Me recuerdas? ¡El tío del sueño…! –dijo.

– ¡Hagrid! ¡Cómo no te voy a recordar, si casi me diste un susto de muerte cuando me bajaste la flor del árbol!

Mis padres, atónitos, miraban boquiabiertos la escena que se había montado, sin previo aviso, en su propia casa: un extraño dos veces más grande de lo normal conversando con su hija, de sólo once años.

– Buenos días señores Looper. Me llamo Rubeus Hagrid, pero si lo prefieren, pueden llamarme Hagrid –Dijo, sonrientemente. –Es todo un placer informarles de que su hija ha nacido con poderes. Es una bruja. Y ha sido aceptad…

– ¡¿CÓMO LA HA LLAMADO?! ¡INSULTAR ASÍ A MI PROPIA HIJA! ¡LA HA LLAMADO BRUJA! –Exclamó mi padre.

– Tranquilo, papá –intentaba tranquilizarle, sin demasiado éxito

– Señor, es así la gente con poderes, aunque sea hija de muggles como en su caso…

– ¡Y AHORA ME VA LLAMANDO MUGGLE! –Estaba completamente segura de que mi padre ni siquiera sabía qué significaba "muggle", porque nunca le había gustado leer, decía que era una pérdida de tiempo ya que luego, todas esas historias no servían para nada en la vida. Ni las películas, que, por culpa de su trabajo, no le daba tiempo a ver conmigo en el sofá…

– Disculpe si le he ofendido, señor –dijo Hagrid con pesadez– pero, tal y como le hemos dicho en la carta, su hija dispone de una plaza en la mejor escuela de magia de la región: Hogwarts.

Costó mucho pero, gracias a la ayuda de Hagrid y a su potente transformación del televisor en un perro, al que luego volvió a la normalidad, mis padres aceptaron que era bruja. ¡Bruja! Qué bien sonaba esa palabra, incluso des de la boca de mi padre, que la repetía enfurruñado una y otra vez, mientras Hagrid hacía una desaparición espectacular.

Subí alegremente por las escaleras hacia mi habitación, dando saltitos, muy contenta. Cuando estuve arriba, dentro de mi cuarto, vi la gran lechuza blanca que me había traído el sobre. Ahora llevaba una pluma en el pico. Al principio, no supe para qué era, pero luego me di cuenta de que en la carta decían "esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de Julio" y, recapacitando, me di cuenta de que yo no tenía lechuza y esa pluma debía ser para escribir la carta de confirmación. Decidí aguardar un par de días a que se calmaran mis padres y preguntar por ello, pero, de repente, mi madre (que parecía mucho más animada que mi padre con todo eso) me dijo:

– ¡Allison! –Escuché que llamaba, des del piso de abajo– ¿dónde hay que ir a comprar el material? Y, ¿Qué material hay que llevar a Hobston?

– Hogwarts, mamá… –dije– la lista del material la tengo aquí y tenemos que ir a comprarlo al Callejón Diagon.

– ¿Callejón qué? –Preguntó, sin comprender

– Diagon mamá… D-I-A-G-O-N… –Agarré el primer libro y leí exactamente donde estaba. – ¡Aquí lo tengo, mamá! –Exclamé, de repente– está en Londres, en King's Cross… dentro del Caldero Chorreante.

– ¿Del qué? – preguntó, subiendo las escaleras.

– Nada, déjalo… ¿Vamos a Londres?

– Si es extremadamente obligatorio…– dijo mi madre, ya en la puerta de mi habitación, dando un largo suspiro.

Al cabo de unas horas, ya estábamos delante mismo del Caldero Chorreante. Mi madre y mi padre (a éste último le habíamos obligado a venir), seguían empeñados en que allí no había nada. Yo les hice pasar, empujándolos por detrás mientras ellos iban exclamando algo así como «nos vamos a estampar», pero, finalmente, entramos los tres. El dueño, Tom, un hombre mayor arrugado y con una mirada jovial, parecía acostumbrado a ese tipo de entradas de la gente muggle. El lugar era un sitio lúgubre, con poca iluminación, la única que había la daban unas gastadas velas flotantes. Las ventanas, sucias y rotas, según se fijó Allison, muchas de ellas no llevaban a ninguna parte aunque, por otra parte, había un par que llevaban a sitios súbitamente insólitos, como, por ejemplo, el fondo marino, o un planeta lejano, pequeño y desconocido. Las paredes, de madera desgastada, parecían a punto de caerse y unas cuantas mesas esparcidas por el local, con unos magos y brujas con cara de abatidos, le daban al local un aspecto aún más tenebroso, por decirlo de alguna manera.

– ¿Hogwarts, bonita? –pregunto Tom, saliendo de detrás de la barra.

– ¡Sí! –Dije, mostrando mi mejor sonrisa. Tom llevaba un delantal que, en un principio devia de haber sido blanco, pero con el tiempo se había manchado y ahora parecía que fuese gris. Nos llevó a mis padres y a mí por un pasadizo mientras me preguntaba si le podía dejar la carta para comprobar que había sido aceptada en la famosa escuela. Le dio un par de vueltas y, con su varita, tocó un ladrillo de la pared. Poco a poco, los ladrillos fueron desapareciendo, dejando atrás un hueco por donde se veían calles abarrotadas de gente y tiendas por todos lados. El Callejón Diagón.

Una vez dentro del callejón, la pared de ladrillo se empezó a recomponer y cuando ya estuvo completa desapareció. Miré a mi alrededor y no me lo pude creer. Todo parecía un sueño, era exactamente como lo habían descrito los libros de J. K. Rowling. Eso me hizo pensar en que ella debería haber estado aquí e ir a la escuela con uno de los mayores magos conocidos: Harry Potter. Aparte de los libros, también decidí hojear el libro de historia de la magia para comprobar si existió de verdad, cuando lo tuviera.

La primera tienda donde entramos fue Ollivander, después de salir de Grinngot's, porque insistí mucho a mi madre para entrar, ya que lo primero que quería tener en mis manos era una varita. Al entrar, se veía que era una tienda por unas partes renovada y por otras una tienda muy vieja, quise entrar aquí porque era el sitio donde, según los libros, todos los magos se compran la suya, no había nadie en la tienda entonces llamamos al timbre del mostrador y salió una joven de pelo castaño y blanca de piel a atendernos.

Lo siento es que he tenido que preparar el desayuno para mi abuelo – dijo.

Una pregunta, ¿Eres Ollivander?

Si y no porque el fundador de esta tienda fue mi abuelo pero mi apellido es Ollivander. – Me contestó.

Perdona es que es mi primer año.

La chica fue a la trastienda y al cabo de unos minutos volvió con unas cuantas cajas de madera.

Bueno ahora cuando te dé una varita tendrás que agitarla… así, muy bien. De este modo para saber cual es la tuya, ya que son las varitas las que elijen a su amo, ¿entiendes?- Dijo la chica.

Al cabo de un buen rato probando varitas, me parece que ya había probado casi todas las de la tienda, escuchamos unos pasos que venían de una puerta detrás del mostrador. De allí, apareció un hombre viejo, que pensé que sería Ollivander:

¡Abuelo! ¿Qué haces levantado? Tienes que cuidarte, si no empeorarás –le dijo la chica que lo sustituía. Pero él, haciendo caso omiso de su nieta, miró a Allison y le dijo, extendiéndole una varita nudosa:

Madera de fresno, muy flexible, 28 cm y en el corazón tiene un pelo de Nundu. La hice hace mucho tiempo, quería probar con criaturas distintas, necesite por lo menos 100 magos expertos para poderle extraer este pelo y no sé muy bien qué hacer con ella es muy difícil de tratar. Pruébala.

Esto… -pregunté- ¿qué es un nundu?

Es la bestia mas peligrosa del mundo mágico es muy feroz y traicionera, parecida a un leopardo gigantesco. Su aliento es capaz de destruir a poblaciones enteras.

Allison agarró la varita, pero, al ser tan poderosa, no se atrevió a moverla sin más así que susurró:

¡Lumos!

De la varita salió un destello de luz que inundó la lúgubre estancia. En ese momento sentí una sensación de calidez y un cosquilleo e el brazo, exclamé:

¡Me la quedo!

De acuerdo -dijo Ollivander- son ocho galeones, pero ten cuidado con ella, puede traicionarte en cuanto menos te lo esperes.

¡No se preocupe, señor Ollivander! ¡Seguiré su consejo, estaré alerta!

Cundo ya había comprado casi todo el material y nos dirigíamos a la tienda de libros, paseándose por la calle un gatito con pinta de que lo hubieran abandonado se me acerco y me maulló, como si quisiera que lo cogiera, le dije a mi madre si podía ir un momento a la tienda de animales para comprarle algo de comer al gatito me dio dinero y fui a la tienda. La tienda estaba llena de animales algunos normales como lechuzas, gatos o ranas y otras de unos animales extraños los cuales no savia el nombre. Cundo me toco mi turno le explique lo del gatito, me dio de comer y lo limpio un poco al limpiarlo eras muy extraño era de un color anaranjado con unos lunares perfectos de color amarillo. El hombre me miro e hizo una mueca:

Ha, que no savias que era un Kneazle – me miro i prosiguió - pero lo que me extraña es ¿como ha llegado a aquí?

No se, lo que le he explicado es cierto – respondí.

Ya te creo, pero poseer uno siendo menor de edad es ilegal. Pero tranquila, que yo no diré nada si lo escondes en Hogwarts y no lo sacas de allí. Así que te lo puedes quedar pero cuando estés con muggles tendrás que hacer un embrujo desilusionador y, si te pillan, uno desmemorizante.

Gracias señor.

Salí de la tienda con una mascota y con comida para ella. Mis padres me esperaban para entrar en la librería que era lo último de la lista para comprar. En librería había bastante gente pero como no habíamos ido los últimos días no estaba llena, delante de nosotros había una familia en la cual todos eran pelirrojos menos la madre, los encontré familiares pero estaba más concentrada en el curso que iba a comenzar. Una vez acabadas las compras volvimos a casa junto a mi nueva mascota llamada Mauler.

Solo quedaban unas horas para empezar en el nuevo colegio, estaba nerviosa porque no sabia en que casa iría. Durante el verano me había mirado los libros del curso, ya que me tenía que poner un poco al día porque la mayoría de los que iban convivido con la magia toda su vida, le di un repaso a los libros y me puse a jugar con Mauler.

Al rato mi madre me llamo era hora de partir que para llegar a Londres quedaba una hora. Esa hora se me hizo eterna, en la estación puse todas mis cosas en el carrito y también la casita de Maurer cuando llegue al anden 9 me quede confusa, savia que tenia que atravesar una columna pero había 3 y no savia cual era, por lo tanto espere ha que llegara otro que fuera a Hogwarts, a los cuatro minutos llego la familia pelirroja que me encontré en la librería, entonces mi madre me llamo en ese momento y cuando me gire solo quedaba la mujer, la única que no era pelirroja en la familia, fui corriendo a preguntarle antes de que desapareciera:

Perdona, ¿El anden 9 ¾?

Primer año en Hogwarts ¿no? – me dijo

Si – le respondí un poco avergonzada.

No pasa nada a mi también me paso, tranquila, mira es esta columna – me dijo sonriente – bueno me tengo que marchar mis hijos me esperan.

Gracias- le dije mientras desaparecía entre la columna.

Fui hacia mis padres y le conté lo que me había explicado la señora, que me resultaba familiar, entonces fui con el carrito a toda velocidad hacia la columna en el momento antes de llegar sentí un miedo de chocar y no poder entrar, pero lo supere y seguí avanzando, cerré los ojos y cuando los abrí estaba en el anden 9 ¾, había mas gente de la que imaginaba, estuve un buen rato despidiéndome de mis padres porque mi madre se puso a llorar como una magdalena, nunca había estado mas de una semana fuera de casa y ahora estaría un curso entero, en cambio mi padre al principio no me quería despedir pero después ya se desenfado y me dio un fuerte abrazo y me dijo:

Estamos orgullosos de ti.

Me puse muy contenta, pero tuve que salir corriendo con la maleta gigante o baúl, lo que fuese, y con la casita porque el tren estaba apunto de partir y no me quería quedar en la estación, mientras iba mirando el tren para ver donde estaba la puerta del vagón coque contra un señor con el pelo castaño, blanco de piel i los ojos verdes. Cuando me levante vi también a la mujer que ayudo antes, a una mujer y un hombre pelirrojos:

Lo siento – le dije al hombre al que había atropellado - ¿esta bien?

No pasa nada, tranquila – me dijo con voz amable – corre que perderás el tren.

Muchas gracias señor y a usted también señora – le dije a la que me había ayudado antes, la que me dedico una sonrisa.

Mientras entraba en la puerta del vagón me acorde de que me sonaban eran Harry Potter, Hermione Greinger, Ron y Ginny Weasley pero como el tren ya se movía fui a buscar un sitio donde sentarme. Como era de las últimas en subir al tren todos los compartimentos estaban ocupados, logre encontrar uno donde quedaba sitio para una persona más y abrí la puerta:

Perdonad me puedo sentarme aquí es que el resto de compartimentos están llenos – dije.

Claro, no hay problema – me respondió un chico de piel blanca y pelo negro.

Una vez puse la maleta en su sitio, me senté y me presente:

Hola me llamo Allison, es mi primer año en la escuela y gracias por haberme dejado sentarme – dije con una sonrisa.

Hola por cierto encantado, yo me llamo James doy de segundo año y este de aquí es mi hermano Albus –me dijo con una sonrisa - es que es muy tímido – dijo en voz baja pero lo suficiente alta para que lo escucháramos todos y añadió – verdad hermanito - cogiéndole se la cabeza y despeinándolo.

Por cierto me llamo Rouse, también es mi primer año por cierto perdona a mis primos – dijo la chica con el cabello pelirrojo y muchas pecas.

¡Sois primos! Perdonad yo no os quería molestar vosotros tendréis que hablar de asuntos familiares y yo me he metido aquí a molestar – dije roja de vergüenza.

No tranquila - me dijo Rouse con una sonrisa – no si mejor así no tengo que estar siempre con estos que se pelean todo el rato.

Después de eso estuvimos un buen rato ablando de a que casa íbamos a ir me explicaron que toda su familia había ido a Griffindor y que ellos esperaban ir también, bueno James ya iba, yo les explique que provenía, de familia muggle y que me había echo mucha ilusión recibir la carta, Rouse también me explico que su madre también era hija de muggles y que no pasaba nada por serlo, también le pregunte a James como es la ceremonia y hasta Albus hablo era muy tímido al principio pero después era muy simpático. A medio camino pasó una señora con un carro de golosinas James compro unas cuantas y me dio a probar unos caramelos me comí uno y savia a hierva, entonces Albus me dijo que tenia mucha suerte porque a el un día le había tocado una a sabor a moco y que a su padre cuando fue pequeño le toco una a sabor a vomito.

Un poco antes de llegar se escucharon unos maullidos:

Allison me perece que tu gato quiere salir un poco – me dijo Rouse.

Es que no lo puedo sacar- dije en voz triste.

No pasa nada si lo sacas, si quieres yo saco a mi mascota – dijo James

Si quieres yo también saco la mía es para que veas que no pasa nada – dijo Albus y Rouse asintió.

Pero no le podéis decir a nadie que la tengo – dije, entonces los tres se extrañaron.

Entonces los cuatro nos levantamos a sacar nuestras mascotas, cogí la casita de Mauler y la baje entonces cundo me senté vi que Rose tenia un gatito negro con manchas blancas, que James tenia una lechuza blanca, Albus otra lechuza pero esta era de color castaño. Entonces saque a Maurer, los tres me miraron sorprendidos:

Pero si es un kneazle – dijo Rouse extrañada – como es que lo tienes.

Entonces les explique como había encontrado a Mauler y la razón por la que no lo podía sacar: - Tranquila yo lo arreglo, si le cambio de color todos pensaran que es un gato normal y corriente – Dijo Rouse – "_Cambio colorís"_ - Entonces Mauler pasó de ser naranja y amarillo a negro.

Muchas gracias Rouse, por cierto ¿como sabes ese hechizo?

Me lo enseño mi madre – dijo orgullosa.

Seguimos ablando todo lo que quedaba de viaje, eran muy simpáticos por eso esperaba que fuera a la misma casa que ellos.

**Gracias por leer mi primera historia por favor si tenéis alguna duda o idea para mejorar la historia no dudéis en dejarme un comentario.**


End file.
